Tough fibrous tissues such as intrauterine fibroids and meniscal cartilage are difficult to resect with current arthroscopic instruments such as shaver blades. Conventional shaver blades are most effective when the tissue to be resected is soft and compliant and can be suctioned into a cutting aperture of the shaver blade. Typically, alternative resection technologies such as Laser and Radio Frequency Ablation are used to remove tougher tissues